


Targeted

by havvkeyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent!Castiel, Alternative Universe - FBI, Corruption, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Slow Build, lots of angst wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havvkeyes/pseuds/havvkeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the case of missing teen Adam Milligan lands on his desk, Agent Castiel Milton treats it like any other investigation. But soon it becomes obvious that Adam's disappearance is more than a simple kidnap and ransome case. With Adam's half brother Dean's help, Castiel soon discovers a network of lies so dangerous that it threatens everyone they hold dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Targeted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been attempting to write this for a while now. Fed!Castiel always seemed like such a great idea. Anyway, I hope you like it! Feedback would be much appreciated.

“Milton,” Michael called out as he approached Castiel’s desk. He held a manila folder in his hands. “You’ve got a case.”

Castiel looked up from his computer and glanced at his boss. Michael’s face was completely blank, his pale lips drawn in a tight line. He placed the folder unceremoniously on the desk, a silent acknowledgement that Castiel needed to read the case file right then and there.  Castiel picked it up gingerly and heaved a heavy sigh. As Castiel opened the folder, the first thing he noticed was the photograph of a teenage boy. The boy had sandy hair and friendly green eyes. He held a soccer ball as he smiled brightly at the camera.

“Missing?” Castiel asked, his eyes not leaving the boy’s photograph.

“Since Monday,” Michael confirmed. “Adam Milligan, sixteen years old from Alexandria, Virginia. His buddies last saw him leaving his soccer practice. He got into a grey car and no one’s seen him since.”

“Any change he ran away?”

“According to his half brothers, Adam was a straight A student and a pretty damn good soccer player. The kid was going places. No problems at home that could’ve motivated him to leave,” Michael replied, moving so that he could read the file over Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel pursed his lips. “I’ll go talk to the family then,” he said as he stood up, taking the file with him. Castiel moved past Michael, accidentally bumping his shoulder in the process.

“Castiel,” Michael said calmly. He froze and turned to face his boss. “Milligan’s father is pretty well known. He’s got friends in high places. Do us all a favor and don’t piss him off. The Bureau doesn’t need any more bullshit.”

Castiel nodded and smiled wryly. “Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.”

 

The drive from headquarters to Alexandria wasn’t unbearable, even with DC traffic. Castiel turned over questions in his head, preparing himself. Missing children cases were some of the more unpleasant things about the job. They rarely ended well.

As he pulled up in front of the missing boy’s house, Castiel reached into his nicely pressed suit pocket and pulled out his badge. He stepped out of his SUV and glanced up at the house. It looked like an exact copy of the one’s right next to it: red brick and well kept. The only difference he could see was the American flag hanging over the front porch.

Castiel took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He knocked on the door loudly, hoping that someone was home. When no one answered after thirty seconds, Castiel was about to turn around and head back to his car. Then, he heard the unlocking of a deadbolt.

“Hello?” came a voice from inside. The man stepped out from behind the door. He was tall, taller than Castiel anyway. He had Adam’s green eyes and the same easy going smile.

“Special Agent Castiel Milton,” Castiel introduced himself, showing the other man his badge. “I’m the investigator in charge of your brother’s case.”

“Dean Winchester,” the man said, extending his hand. Castiel took it, shaking it quickly. Dean’s hands were rough and worn. Just for a moment, Castiel found himself staring at those hands, lost in thought. “So, you’re here about Adam?” Dean’s kind expression had turned grim. Castiel saw the genuine sadness in Dean’s eyes.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Did you find him?” Dean choked out. Castiel shook his head. Dean ran a hand through his dark hair and nodded. “S’ good I guess. There’s hope. Better than you telling me he’s…” Dean paused, staring at the ground.

“If you don’t mind, I have some questions for you and your family.”

“’Course. Come on in.” Dean gestured for Castiel to follow him inside. “Sammy! Dad! The FBI is here,” the man yelled out into the large house.  He led Castiel into a large, open family room and sat down on the couch. Castiel took the chair opposite him. Dean rubbed his face with one his hands.

“Dean?” Another man’s voice called.

“In the family room Sammy,” Dean replied. Castiel looked up to find an even taller man approaching them. He wore athletic clothes and his long hair was plastered to his face, like he had been running outside in the August heat. Castiel stood up to shake the new man’s hand.

“Agent Milton, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Agent Milton.”

“Castiel’s just fine. Hello Sam.”

“Hello Agent,” Sam reciprocated. Sam moved away from Castiel and sat next to his brother. “Dad says he can’t stay, has a some important meeting. Here’s his business card if you need to contact him.”

Castiel took the card and read the name. _John Winchester, Department of Defense._ Suddenly Castiel understood Michael’s earlier comment. “Alright. So I guess I’ll be talking to you if that’s okay.”

The brothers nodded.

“So Adam’s the youngest. You two certainly don’t seem like teenagers.”

“Dean’s thirty and I’m twenty six. Adam’s the baby,” Sam answered with a slight smile.

“That’s a pretty big age difference between you three,” Castiel nodded, writing down little notes on an index card. “How come Adam’s last name is Milligan when the rest of you are Winchester?”

“Our dad, he uh, well let’s just say he ain’t the most faithful man. Cheated on our mom a ways back with Adam’s mom. Dad and our mom divorced right after that. Dad never even knew about Adam until his mom died and he showed up on our doorstep three years ago,” Dean rolled his eyes. “Kid didn’t wanna change his name and Dad didn’t make him.”

“Any resentment between the three of you?” Castiel looked at Dean, who in turn stared right back at him.

“No,” Dean retorted. “Adam’s family, no matter what Dad did.” Castiel nodded and adjusted himself so he was leaning forward towards the brothers.

“Tell me about the days leading up to Adam’s disappearance.”

“Uh let’s see. Dad was away on some business trip so Sam and I were in charge of Adam. Took the kid to school and picked him up. He was perfectly normal, did his homework and went to soccer practice. Hell, he even did all his chores. Nothing seemed wrong. When we went to go pick him up Monday, he was gone. Police couldn’t find him or the car his friend’s saw him get into.”

“Have you been contacted about a ransom? Any odd phone calls or letters?” Sam frowned and shook his head.

“Nope. He just vanished,” Dean whispered.

“Did Adam have any enemies? Anyone at school who didn’t like him?”

“The kid was sixteen. The only people who didn’t like him were on the soccer teams that his school crushed. No one would actually hurt him!” Sam said incredulously.

“The only person he fought with was Dad,” Dean told him.

Castiel nodded.  “What did they fight about?”

Sam shrugged. “Usual teenager stuff. Dad caught Adam drinking beer with his buddies one time and he was pissed.”

“I see.” Castiel stood up. “Just one more question for you both. What do you two do for a living?”

“I’m a lawyer,” Sam said proudly. “Dean’s a fireman.”

“I’ll call you if I find anything. Please do the same, especially if you hear from a kidnapper. Or better yet, Adam.”

The three shook hands and exchanged goodbyes. Castiel handed the brothers his card and insisted again that they call should they hear anything.

On his way home, Castiel kept thinking about Adam Milligan and praying to God he could bring him home alive.

 

Later on that night as he sat in his recliner nursing a glass of whiskey, Castiel mindlessly clicked through the TV channels. His hand stopped pressing buttons once the news came on, and of fucking course they’re talking about Adam’s disappearance. Castiel heaved a deep sigh and downed the rest of his whiskey before shutting off the TV.

Castiel padded across the tile and into the kitchen where he placed his glass in the sink. As he turned to walk to his bedroom, Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed the number was unknown.

“Milton,” he answered.

“Agent Milton, it’s Dean Winchester. Listen, I know it’s late but you said to call if I heard anything.”

“Of course Dean, what is it?”

“We got a phone call from the kidnapper.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel nodded at his partner as he got into the passenger seat of the SUV. Agent Benny Lafitte was a burly man about Castiel's age. He wore a long coat over his disheveled suit. His chin was covered in five o'clock shadow and his eyes looked tired.  

"Sorry about the messy appearance, brother. Wasn't expecting a call so late at night." Despite his annoyed tone, Benny smiled at Castiel. "This about the Milligan boy?"

"Family got a ransom message," Castiel replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. Benny's smile disappeared into a tight line. 

The two rode through DC in silence. Castiel glanced at the clock on the dash.  _1:30 am._ Strange time for a ransom call, he thought to himself. As the two pulled up in front of the Winchester household, Benny readjusted his coat. The pair exited the car and prepared themselves for the first break in the case. 

Dean must've been waiting for them to arrive because he had already opened the door before they had had a chance to knock. "Agent Milton." Dean sounded relieved. "And you are?"

"Benny Lafitte, I'm his partner," Benny said calmly. Dean nodded at Benny before turning back to Castiel.

"The guy left a voicemail. We usually let all unknown numbers go to voicemail in case they're for Dad," Dean told them as they followed him through the house. He stopped in the kitchen, a wireless phone was sitting on the counter in front of them. Dean handed it to Benny who in turn hit the playback button.

" _Adam Milligan has been taken,"_ a mechanized voice spoke. " _He will be returned if and only if a ransom is payed. You will be contacted again with directions about where this ransom is to be left. If you refuse, Adam will die."_ The phonecall went dead. 

 "How long ago did you receive this message?" Benny asked, still staring at the phone. Dean shook his head and glanced at Castiel.

"About an hour ago. I called Castiel as soon as I heard it." Castiel placed his hand sympathetically on Dean's shoulder. Maybe he imagined it, but Dean seemed to smile slightly.

"Where's your brother?" 

"Sam's at his girlfriend Jess' apartment. They're on their way over now," Dean mumbled. "What if we can't pay the ransom? Or what if Adam's already dead?" 

"The kidnapper might give you proof of life to ensure that you pay. Don't start worrying 'til you hear how much they want," Benny told him.

"Does your father know about the call?" Castiel asked as he moved to the other side of Dean. 

"Tried calling him. He didn't pick up." Dean was staring at Castiel again. "Do kids usually come back?"

Castiel frowned, refusing to tell Dean the horrible truth he had learned over the years. "We can only hope."

 


End file.
